Zog the Dragon
Zog the Dragon is the main protagonist of the 2010 book Zog, it's 2016 sequel Zog and the Flying Doctors and the 2018 short film based on the first book. He is voiced by Rocco Wright as a child and Hugh Skinner as a young adult. Role in the book and film Zog is a young dragon who attends Dragon School with several other dragons and is taught by Madame Dragon. In the first year, Zog and his classmates are taught to fly. Zog tries to fly but nearly falls, but is saved by Madame Dragon, who then sends the class off to practice. Zog flies until he crashes into a tree and cuts his nose. Just then a young girl named Pearl arrives and puts a plaster on Zog's nose. In the second year, Zog and his classmates are taught how to roar. Zog goes off to practice and tries to roar at two knights who are guiding a carriage, but is unable to due to a sore throat. Zog is then pursued by the knights, but manages to escape them. He meets Pearl again who gives him a peppermint sweet to eat to help his sore throat. In the third year, Zog and his classmates are taught how to breath fire. Zog tries to breathe fire, but only snow, much to the amusement of his classmates. When Zog gets into a fight with a red dragon in class, he is sent to the corner of the classroom as punishment. He is later shown how to breathe fire by Madame Dragon. Zog then flies through the sky to practice, but runs into the red dragon and they both demonstrate their fire breathing, which Zog triumphs at. However, he accidentally sets his wing on fire and falls into a lake. He once again meets Pearl, who puts a bandage on his wing. In the fourth year, Zog and his classmates are taught how to capture a princess. Afterwards, Zog tries to capture many princesses but to no avail. He comes to a castle and is pursued by the knights. Upon getting outside, he meets Pearl again, who reveals that she is a princess and offers to be Zog's captive. Zog brings Pearl to Madame Dragon, who gives Zog a gold star. Pearl then serves as a doctor to the dragons. The following year, Zog is confronted by a knight named Sir Gadabout, who has come to rescue Pearl. Pearl sees the fight and stops it before berating the two and says that she will not return to her palace to be a princess and wants to be a doctor instead. A reformed Sir Gadabout wishes to be a doctor too and Zog is chosen to be his and Pearl's "Dragon Ambulance" and the two become "flying doctors". Madame Dragon declares that Zog's new job is a excellent career. Zog, Pearl and Sir Gadabout then fly away into the sky and wave goodbye to Madame Dragon and the other dragons. Gallery axel-scheffler-zog-front-cover.jpg|Zog in the book with Madame Dragon and his classmates Zog-300x169.jpg|Zog with Princess Pearl 182511863.jpg.gallery.jpg|Zog with Princess Pearl and Sir Gadabout Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter